cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Legends of Tomorrow (2016 series)
Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series; 2016 - ) *Developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. *Spin-off of Arrow (2012 - ) and The Flash (2014 -) *a.k.a DC's Legends of Tomorrow Male Deaths *Patrick J. Adams (Episode 2.2 The Justice Society of America) *Stephen Amell (Episode 3.8 Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 [as Oliver Queen - Earth-X]) *Nickolas Baric (Episode 1.11 The Magnificent Eight) *Randall Batinkoff (Episode 2.10 The Legion of Doom) *Ray Boulay (Episode 1.12 Last Refuge) *Peter Bryant (Episode 1.15 Destiny) *Chris Carson (Episode 3.13 No Country for Old Dads) *Joel Cottingham (Episode 2.6 Outlaw Country) *Arthur Darvill (Episode 3.18 The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly) *Garvin Cross (Episode 1.8 Night of the Hawk) *Casper Crump (Episode 1.16 Legendary) *Martin Donovan (Episode 1.15 Destiny) *Franz Drameh (Episode 2.17 Aruba [Aberration]) *André Eriksen (Episode 2.2 The Justice Society of America) *Jack Fisher (Episode 3.4 Phone Home) *Victor Garber (Episode 3.8 Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4) *Eli Goree (Episode 1.12 Last Refuge) *Matthew Harrison (Episode 1.10 Progeny) *Falk Hentschel (Episode 1.2 Pilot, Part 2) *Adrian Hough (Episode 3.13 No Country for Old Dads) *Thomas Wayne Hum (Episode 5.3 Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me) *David Jacox (Episode 5.4 Slay Anything) *Peter Francis James (Episode 1.1 Pilot, Part 1) *Evan Jones (Episode 3.7 Welcome to the Jungle [Off-screen]) *Hiro Kanagawa (Episode 3.13 No Country for Old Dads) *Mike Kovac (Episode 1.11 The Magnificent Eight) *Christopher Naoki Lee (Episode 2.3 Shogun) *Matt Letscher (Episode 2.17 Aruba) *Matthew MacCaull (Episode 2.2 The Justice Society of America [Off-screen]; Episode 2.14 Moonshot) *Darien Martin (Episode 4.9 Lucha de Apuestas) *Neal McDonough (Episode 3.9 Beebo the God of War [Fantasy], Episode 3.18 The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly) *John Noble (Episode 3.18 The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly) *Wentworth Miller (Episode 1.15 Destiny) *Kiefer O'Reilly (Episode 1.1 Pilot, Part 1) *Stephen Oyoung (Episode 2.3 Shogun) *Dominic Purcell (Episode 2.17 Aruba [Aberration], Episode 3.11 Here I Go Again [Simulation], Episode 4.8 Legends of To-Meow-Meow [Alternate Timeline], Episode 5.4 Slay Anything [Death Reversed]) *Brandon Routh (Episode 1.15 Destiny [Vision], Episode 2.17 Aruba [Aberration], Episode 3.11 Here I Go Again [Simulation], Episode 4.8 Legends of To-Meow-Meow [Alternate Timeline]) *Matt Ryan (Episode 4.14 Nip/Stuck [Resurrected]) *Jonathan Sadowski (Episode 5.3 Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me) *Madison Smith (Episode 1.1 Pilot, Part 1) *Brent Stait (Episode 1.11 The Magnificent Eight) *Adam Tsekhman (Episode 4.8 Legends of To-Meow-Meow [Alternate Timeline]) *Neil Webb (Episode 2.12 Camelot/3000) *Thomas F. Wilson (Episode 4.8 Legends of To-Meow-Meow [Alternate Timeline], Episode 4.10 The Getaway) *Nick Zano (Episode 2.17 Aruba [Aberration], Episode 3.11 Here I Go Again [Simulation], Episode 4.8 Legends of To-Meow-Meow [Alternate Timeline], Episode 4.16 Hey, World! [Resurrected]) Female Deaths *Tala Ashe (Episode 3.11 Here I Go Again [Simulation]) *Melissa Benoist (Episode 3.8 Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 [as Kara - Earth-X]) *Jane Carr (Episode 4.16 Hey, World!) *Stephanie Corneliussen (Episode 1.5 Fail-Safe) *Cecilia Deacon (Episode 3.12 The Curse of the Earth Totem) *Lisa Marie DiGiacinto (Episode 5.4 Slay Anything [Death Reversed]) *Alex Duncan (Episode 1.1 Pilot, Part 1) *Courtney Ford (Episode 3.17 Guest Starring John Noble [Alternate Timeline]) *Tracy Ifeachor (Episode 3.16 I, Ava) *Faye Kingslee (Episode 1.12 Last Refuge) *Veronika London (Episode 5.4 Slay Anything [Death Reversed]) *Caity Lotz (Episode 2.13 Land of the Lost [Fabrication]; Episode 3.9 Beebo the God of War [Fantasy], Episode 3.11 Here I Go Again [Simulation], Episode 4.8 Legends of To-Meow-Meow [Alternate Timeline]) *Jes Macallan (Episode 4.8 Legends of To-Meow-Meow [Alternate Timeline]) *Rebecca Olson (Episode 1.3 Blood Ties) *Beth Riesgraf (Episode 5.4 Slay Anything) *Maisie Richardson-Sellers (Episode 2.16 Doomworld [Aberration], Episode 3.11 Here I Go Again [Simulation]) *Emily Bett Rickards (Episode 2.16 Doomworld [Aberration]) *Haley Strode (Episode 5.3 Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me) Gallery Victor LoT.PNG|Victor Garber Category:TV Series Category:2016 TV series debuts Category:CW TV series Category:Superhero Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Arrowverse Category:Spin-offs Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Saturn Award Nominees